hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Whisper, Chant, Prayer, Awaken
Whisper, Chant, Prayer, Awaken is the 1st episode of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar anime adaptation. It first aired January 11, 2016. Plot After awakening from the darkness, Haruhiro found himself in the world of Grimgar where you must fight in order to live. Having been in a party of amateurs Haruhiro with his friends must struggle to keep alive. Summary The scene starts with a party of young people are trying to bring down a goblin. Even though goblins are weak, Haruhiro, the thief of the party, admitted himself that they may not be able to take it down. The next morning Haruhiro woke up together with Ranta and Manato check in on them. As they went outside Haruhiro saw Moguzo preparing their meal, Yume and Shihoru was also helping. As they chat they talk about how they know some words although doesn't know what they mean. Haruhiro then narrates how he came in to the world of Grimgar. Before opening his eyes Haruhiro heard a whisper ''Awaken ''and states that he can’t remember anything beyond that. He seems to be surrounded by darkness. As he spoke he also heard that there were others. Haruhiro got up and walk towards a door. As he got outside he saw everyone he heard. Like Haruhiro all of them has no idea where they are and how they got there. The next scene shows that they have been introduced to Brittany, the eccentric chief of the red moon office of the Volunteer Soldier Squad. Brittany welcomed them to Grimgar and in a town called Ortana. Renji, the silver-haired guy, questioned Brittany about the Volunteer Soldier Squad and the two of them had a bit of a quarrel but calmed down after that. Brittany then brings out a bag of silver and said that whoever will join the Volunteer squad will be given 10 silvers to start out. From that point on Haruhiro then realized the importance of the conversation. If they accept they have to volunteer as soldiers and kill monsters and if not they’ll just starve and die. Renji then formed a party with strong and good-looking volunteers then sets out. Haruhiro is then left out with his current party. Haruhiro, together with his party, set out to join their respective guild. In the thieves’ guild, Haruhiro was ambushed by his instructor Barbara. She is surprised that Haruhiro chose to be a thief as his first job and told him the importance of Thieves only being realized as they grew experience. She then introduced herself and told him that after his training she will give him his own nickname. Haruhiro described her as sadistic and merciless but notes that she was also beautiful and sexy given her revealing clothes. She gave him his nickname as “Old Cat” due to his sleepy eyes. Back with his party members they discuss about their own instructor and other stuff like Shihoru's breast which irritated Yume. After chatting they move out to scout for more goblins. But they only saw goblins in pack, which they couldn’t fight. In the end they didn’t manage to kill any like in their previous hunt leaving them with little to no money left. Characters In Order of Appearance *Haruhiro (debut) *Manato (debut) *Moguzo (debut) *Ranta (debut) *Yume (debut) *Shihoru (debut) Gallery Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes